One Fine Day...
by nekosagi
Summary: With a song in your heart, a spring in your step, and some rogue video equipment, *everything* is bound to go your way! *niko*


  
ONE FINE DAY... [CCS][humour][shounen-ai][other limish suggestions]  
  
A Fanfic by Janaki Jitchotvisut  
  
TIMELINE NOTE: As will be obvious practically from the moment you begin   
this fic, this is most definitely NOT canon. However, if I *had* to   
place it somewhere in the timeline, I'd say that it takes place when Sakura   
is in high school, sometime past the end of both the manga and the anime   
series. By this time, she and Syaoran's relationship is fairly well   
established, as is Tomoyo's place in it.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are copyright and  
property of CLAMP, Kodansha, TV Tokyo, and various other parties i'm  
quite sure i'm forgetting to mention. "Dress You Up" is copyright Peggy  
Stanziale and Andrea LaRusso and probably also Madonna in some way,  
although the other two are the ones what wrote it. This Fic, however,  
was written by Janaki Jitchotvisut, and she would greatly appreciate it  
if you would please NOT archive it without her permission, and she  
doesn't want you mucking with it in any other fashion, either. C&C are of  
course greatly appreciated...now, shall we begin?  
  
Evil Janaki: Heh. Hehehehhehehehe....XD  
Good Janaki: Are you sure you want to go through with this?  
Eriol: *bares fangs, nikos disquietingly*  
Regular Janaki: ^^;;; i don't believe i have a choice...  
Eriol: Good. We knew you'd see it our way. *coaxes Evil Janaki to hop  
into the palm of his hand and then the two walk away, momentarily  
satisfied*  
Regular Janaki: Oh. You have *NO* idea what i'm about to do...you may  
not be so glad after all..._O_  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was on a particularly bright, cheery day in Tomoeda that a certain  
small bespectacled boy was strolling along in a most carefree manner;  
snapping his fingers and humming a tune with a beat one could dance to,  
were one close enough to said boy to hear it. He had a long  
black trenchcoat draped carefully and stylishly over one arm and was  
fairly bouncing down the sidewalk in a fit of unsuppressed glee. In  
fact, one would almost guess that he was merely out trying to rid himself  
of excess energy rather than having an actual destination in mind...until  
he abruptly stopped humming, snapping and bouncing long enough to ring a  
doorbell conveniently placed next to the gate he just happened to pause  
in front of.  
  
"Daidouji residence. Who may I ask is calling?" came a pleasant,  
disembodied, and very cultured-sounding alto voice from the loudspeaker  
nearest the boy's left ear.  
  
"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I had an appointment with Ms. Tomoyo  
at..." he paused momentarily to pull a small silver obelisk out of his  
pocket, flick it delicately open, and peruse the face of the small  
ticking mechanism quickly. "...3pm. I know I'm a few minutes early, but  
do you know if she's available just now?"  
  
"Please wait a moment while I check, sir. While I check, you may come  
inside, as the young Mistress Tomoyo had mentioned that you would be  
stopping by." As the voice spoke, the gates opened with a bass-filled  
motorised rumble.  
  
Resuming his previous bouncing and humming (but leaving behind the  
snapping so as not to appear TOO conspicuously happy on the security  
monitors), Eriol headed up the walkway to the Daidouji mansion, where the  
front door stood just slightly open in invitation. Upon reaching the  
door, Eriol cautiously pushed it open and then stepped inside and removed  
his shoes.  
  
A few moments later, the owner of the previously disembodied voice strode  
smartly down the staircase and announced, "Mr. Hiiragizawa, the young  
Mistress Tomoyo will be with you shortly. Please come into the sun room  
and enjoy a cup of tea while you wait?"  
  
"Why thank you very much, I do believe I should enjoy that." Eriol smiled  
his sunniest smile and followed the maid into the sun room, which was  
conveniently located just to the right of the main entranceway.  
  
"Please have a seat; the tea will be ready shortly." The maid gestured  
toward a low-slung red velvet elaborately-styled plush chair, curtsied,  
and went off in search of the elusive tea.  
  
Eriol sat down and smiled. Gradually the smile became wider and wider  
until it very nearly threatened to rupture his face into a sea of massive  
giggling. Eriol was barely keeping this urge in check when the maid  
returned. Expertly supported by one hand were a steaming (and quite  
lovely) teapot, scones, honey, cream, and a matching saucer, cup, and  
spoon set---all of which were arranged attractively on an  
elegantly etched silver serving tray.  
  
"Thank you very much, miss." Eriol bowed his head gratefully and accepted  
the mug of steaming tea which the maid proffered. As she set the tray  
down on the coffee table within Eriol's reach, the maid said, "Mistress  
Tomoyo wished me to inform you that she will be down to meet you in about  
five minutes, and she apologises for the delay. She said that she was 'in  
preparation.'" A puzzled look had but a second to cross the maid's face  
before it was shoved aside by the maid's normal, placid, all-occasion  
expression. The maid again left the room, curtsying just before doing  
so.  
  
Eriol smiled again, this time a more secret, quiet smile. He poured a  
small amount of cream into his tea and mixed in several spoons of  
sugar...took an absentminded bite out of a scone...and waited.  
  
As promised, approximately five minutes later, Tomoyo appeared in the  
doorway with her school knapsack on her back and a crimson beret perched  
atop her lovely, flowing black hair. "Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm glad you  
could make it. How do you like the scones?" she beamed proudly in a way  
that suggested she had made them herself.  
  
"The scones are wonderful, Tomoyo-san. Are you ready to go, or would you  
like to sit and have a cup of tea first?" Eriol smiled nervously.  
  
Tomoyo beamed proudly and responded, "I'm glad you like them,  
Hiiragizawa-kun. No...I'm most eager to begin our project, if you  
wouldn't mind." She smiled her most dazzling, innocent,  
if-you-don't-do-what-i-want-you-to-you-shall-regret-it smile at Eriol,  
immediately convincing him not to argue.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Tomoyo-san. I trust you've got all your  
equipment?" Eriol glanced at the strap wrapped over Tomoyo's right  
shoulder.  
  
"I've got everything I need right here," Tomoyo gestured to the knapsack  
attached to said strap. "And you didn't forget anything,  
did you?"  
  
"No, I too am ready. Shall we depart?" In a sweepingly grandiose  
gesture, Eriol offered Tomoyo his arm, smiling brilliantly (and  
eerily) the entire time.  
  
Tomoyo ducked his arm gracefully and exited the room to stand at the  
front door. Not to be so easily put off, Eriol continued his sweeping  
gesture down onto the arm of the chair he'd just been sitting in, acting  
as though he had merely been intending to scoop up his trenchcoat all  
along. Once he had gathered his things, they exited the Daidouji  
residence.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Syaoran-kun." Sakura glowed at Syaoran  
in front of his apartment door.  
  
"Of...of course, Sakura..." Syaoran stammered, blushing madly. As he did  
so, his voice cracked slightly and he prayed that Sakura wouldn't  
notice. Luckily for him, Sakura was her usual oblivious self and hadn't  
the slightest clue about the discomfort Syaoran was experiencing just  
now.  
  
Waving merrily, she turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door  
of the apartment complex. It took a full minute after this for Syaoran  
to recover enough to pull his keys out of his pocket, insert the house  
key in the door, and go into his apartment before one of his neighbours  
had the opportunity to pass by and wonder why this strange boy was  
standing so dazedly in the hallway.  
********************************************  
  
NOT QUITE TEN MINUTES LATER...  
********************************************  
  
"But...what if he's not home?" Eriol, suddenly nervous, inquired.  
  
"Oh, he'll be there. Trust me." Tomoyo responded, nonplussed. They were  
now a mere block from their destination, and the Fun was thusly about to  
start.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eriol pressed.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, how unlike you. I wouldn't think that you, of all  
people, would get cold feet..." Tomoyo chided.  
  
"I'm not concerned about my adorable relative. I'm concerned about  
Sakura-san, and how she might feel." Eriol responded fairly earnestly,  
which was something he usually only did when conversing with Suppi...and  
*once* in awhile, Nakuru. Depending on the mood, of course. And the  
amount of sugar previously ingested...although truthfully, he was more  
concerned about Tomoyo feeling she had wronged Sakura than he was about  
Sakura herself.  
  
"..." was all Tomoyo responded at first. After walking a few steps  
further came mumbling that sounded suspiciously like  
"ButI'mdoingthis*for*Sakura-chan..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nevermind. Don't you think this is going to be fun?"  
  
Eriol, taking this as encouragement, regained his usual mischievous  
grin. "Oh, indeed it will. Indeed...it...will...."  
  
They had reached their destination: a red brick apartment building  
clustered on that particular block with many others just like it. Eriol  
rang the bell marked 'LI' without hesitation.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Tomoyo-san...why did you bring *him* along?!?" Syaoran glared in the  
general direction of Him. "I appreciate the visit, although this does  
seem a little odd..."  
  
"We were merely out taking a walk and happened to pass by your apartment  
and thought we would stop and visit you, Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled brightly.  
  
"Well, I *suppose* I can make some tea…please come in." Syaoran gestured them  
into his apartment and locked the door before heading into the kitchen  
to start tea water.  
  
As Syaoran was bustling about the kitchen preparing tea, Tomoyo and Eriol  
busied themselves unpacking their many and various Tools For Fun.  
  
"Where do you want the primary tripod, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol inquired whilst  
folding the legs on said tripod downward and locking them into place.  
  
"Right about...there. Yes, that's perfect." As Tomoyo gestured, Eriol  
moved the tripod around until Tomoyo indicated that she was satisfied  
with its placement. "As for the secondary one, since it'll be  
unmanned...put that over...there!" Eriol complied.  
  
As Eriol was placing her tripods, Tomoyo pulled her cameras out of their  
respective pouches and began the very familiar routine of making sure  
everything was working properly and set to record. By the time Eriol was  
done positioning her tripods, Tomoyo was ready to place the cameras  
themselves.  
  
Once Tomoyo began placing the cameras, Eriol brought out a small cooler  
which had previously been located underneath his trenchcoat. He  
double-checked its contents, pulled a few very important items out, and  
placed said Very Important Items in a convenient spot next to the  
comfortable-looking reclining chair they'd staked out for their  
purpose---but where someone entering  
from the kitchen wouldn't be able to see them.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol finished their preparations in record time, but  
they still had barely enough time to grin mischievously at one another  
before Syaoran returned, both hands laden down with tea and snack cakes  
and various other accoutrements which he deemed necessary for proper  
entertaining.  
  
(Now, as you may have guessed, Syaoran was rather...unaccustomed to  
entertaining. He'd seen how his sisters and Meiling would do it in the  
past, so he had some idea of how it worked...but he didn't often do it  
himself. So despite the fact that his tea preparations and the items  
that he'd chosen to bring out to his living room for his guests were  
actually all dead on, he looked more than slightly uncomfortable---and of  
course, tried to hide it. And obviously wasn't being particularly  
observant, which was rather unlike him...and which Tomoyo and Eriol were  
counting on.)  
  
Seizing upon the pained look on his face as an *excellent* opportunity to  
set things in motion, Tomoyo expertly feigned concern. "Li-kun, you  
really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble just for us! You see us  
everyday in school! Here, let me help you. Sit down and I'll pour the  
tea for all three of us."  
  
Relieved, Syaoran bent to place the tea and other items on the low table  
positioned conveniently in the center of his living room. Once his head  
was low enough that Tomoyo was sure he wouldn't see, she nodded and  
gestured to Eriol that the time was upon them.  
  
What was quite possibly the most benevolent smile in the world greeted  
Syaoran once he righted himself. Tomoyo, the owner of said smile,  
graciously gestured once more for Syaoran to please have a seat while she  
poured the tea. Feeling oddly non-argumentative after having viewed said  
smile, Syaoran complied...and soon felt strange hands massaging the knots  
out of his shoulders.  
  
He nearly fell out of the chair as he twisted himself violently around to  
YELL at Hiiragizawa, who must surely be the perpetrator of this unwanted  
touching. "What in blazes do you think you're DOING?!??!" Syaoran  
roared. Sure enough, there was that damned beatific and all-too-familiar  
smile.  
  
"You seemed tense. Nakuru tells me I give very good backrubs, so I  
thought I'd take the liberty of trying out my powers on you. You don't  
like it?" Eriol did his best to look wounded.  
  
"I don't like being unexpectedly grabbed from behind, ESPECIALLY by  
you." Syaoran roared again...but this time, a little more  
hesitantly. I'll be damned, Syaoran thought...he *does* seem to be a  
little more sincere than usual...or else he's just gotten even better at  
acting.  
  
"Oh, okayyyy...if you insist. I just hate to see you so sad. I won't do  
that again, Syaoran...you can sit back down." Eriol seemed oddly resigned,  
something which, in the past, would usually have set off at least a few  
alarms somewhere in Syaoran's skull. In fact, it would have this time,  
too...were it not for Tomoyo diverting his attention back to the tea by  
offering him his cup in her usual sunny manner. Thus, he sat back down  
in the chair, relaxed a bit, and began to blow on the hot tea.  
  
That is, until he felt something digging into each of his upper  
arms...something which he immediately found was restraining him from  
moving his arms freely, let alone getting out of the chair.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!??!" Syaoran yelped, predictably spilling  
hot (but not scalding) tea down the front of his shirt in the process and sending the poor,  
innocent teacup flying to the floor a few feet away with a crash.  
  
"Why, restraining you, of course!" Eriol continued to grin more widely  
than ever as he bent over Syaoran's head and licked him delicately on the  
right cheek.  
  
At this, Syaoran turned so crimson and tried so hard to fight his way out  
of his restraints that both Eriol and Tomoyo were concerned---if only for  
a moment---about what would happen if he *did* escape.  
  
Luckily, he didn't. And just to ensure that he wouldn't try anything  
funny and/or magical, Eriol took the opportunity nicely afforded him by  
Syaoran's intermittent squeals of outrage to stuff a pair of socks rolled  
into a ball into his dear relative's mouth.  
  
This still left Syaoran's feet and legs free to kick, so as one would  
expect, he was putting up quite a magnificent podiatric struggle.  
  
Tomoyo, for her part, was videotaping the mayhem with an incomparably  
bright smile across the glowing expanse of her face. The brightness  
setting on her smile got cranked upwards by about 100 watts when Eriol,  
seeing Syaoran's soaking shirt, clucked his tongue mockingly and said,  
"Tsk, tsk...this won't do. This won't do at all. I'm afraid you'll  
catch your death of cold if I let you continue to wear your shirt when  
it's all sopping like that. Let me take care of that for you..." And  
with that, Eriol ripped Syaoran's shirt completely off, serving to make  
him turn even redder and kick even harder.  
  
"And we can't have you kicking me, hmm? We're just going to have to  
do something about those ankles of yours now, aren't we?" Eriol fairly  
purred as he conjured up some specialised magical bonds suited to the  
task. Once he had affixed these firmly to either side of the chair, he  
looped them twice around each of Syaoran's ankles. Once Syaoran was  
rendered completely immobile in this fashion, Eriol stood back to admire  
his work.  
  
"Did I do alright, Tomoyo-san? How does this look on your end?" Eriol  
began to strike poses next to his masterpiece like some sort of  
overzealous game show hostess.  
  
"He looks great, Hiiragizawa-kun! What's next?" Tomoyo gasped excitedly  
as she zoomed in on Syaoran's face, the better to get precious close-ups  
of his stricken and incredulous expression.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked that, Tomoyo-san! Today, we've got a REAL treat  
in store for our audience! Hold on just one moment while I get  
prepared..." Eriol began to dance around, humming something under his  
breath. He dove momentarily under his trenchcoat again, this time to  
pull out a small black duffel bag. Still humming merrily, he danced down  
the hallway into Syaoran's washroom and closed the door, leaving a  
wonderfully confused expression on Syaoran's face.  
  
At this point, Syaoran shot Tomoyo a most distressed,  
how-could-you-DO-this;-you're-Sakura's-best-FRIEND look. Tomoyo, for her  
part, smiled sadly...and did look genuinely concerned for Syaoran's  
wellbeing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li-kun. Please don't take this personally. Someday,  
perhaps, you'll see that I was doing this all for Sakura-chan...I do  
*everything* for Sakura-chan!" With that, enraptured by her thoughts of  
her beloved Sakura-chan, Tomoyo lost all contact with Planet Earth...and  
of course, with Syaoran.  
  
In some strange way, though he really didn't want to admit it, he sort of  
understood where Tomoyo was coming from. He always had, in fact---at  
least, since meeting Sakura. Something about the girl inspired  
unfathomable depths of loyalty and love. This didn't mean that he  
wouldn't have to find *some* way to repay Tomoyo for her part in this  
little adventure, but at the same time...he was sure she wouldn't let him  
get seriously hurt. After all, wasn't it Tomoyo herself who had worked  
so hard to get Sakura and Syaoran together? She always talked about how  
she wanted only to see her beloved Sakura-chan happy, and she always did  
her best to ensure that it was so. Syaoran being hurt in any way would  
make Sakura VERY unhappy---Syaoran was *sure* Tomoyo knew that. So while  
he was vastly annoyed...he wasn't really terrified. At least...not yet.  
  
Sometime while Syaoran was engaged in this internal dialogue, Tomoyo  
actually snapped out of her reverie of her own accord and stepped away  
from the videocamera. A look of puzzlement crossed her face as she tried  
to remember where they would have put *it* when they'd arrived...until  
she remembered about all the Space underneath Eriol's trenchcoat. She  
padded softly and elegantly (but still quickly) over to said trenchcoat  
and pulled a medium-sized black box with a few cords protruding from it  
in various places out from underneath the coat.  
  
Next, she padded over to the nearest electrical outlet and plugged one of  
the cords into the wall. After testing to make sure the machine (and the  
outlet) really did work, she reached into her purse and pulled out a  
microphone, which she then proceeded to hook up to one of the other cords  
attached to the mysterious machine. Finally, she pulled an audiocassette  
out of her purse and popped it into a slot in the front of the machine.  
  
Karaoke at a time like *this*?!?! Syaoran thought. She really *is*  
insane, isn't she?  
  
AND THEN...he saw It.  
  
Eriol, having had enough time to finish his *tasks* in the washroom,  
re-emerged into the hallway. From a distance, however, even his closest  
friends would have been hard-pressed to tell that it was him.  
  
The *thing* that Syaoran was goggling at in disbelief as it sauntered  
slowly and sensually towards him had a long, platinum-blonde ponytail and  
matching bangs which were carefully combed out to frame the top of her  
face. Her face was carefully made up; very pale, with dark eyebrows  
sculpted into arches that were both inquisitive and suggestive as they  
framed her eyes. Her eyes were lined darkly and had sparkling silver and  
black eyelashes and quite a bit of eyeshadow on them. Her cheeks sported  
high colour, showing off her magnificent cheekbones---and her lips were  
the colour of mashed strawberries. There was one more thing about those  
lips---that damned beatific grin. Again.  
  
Syaoran was speechless. Whether he was speechless with terror or with  
amusement or with something completely unrelated to either of those  
options may, in fact, never be known. And this was *before* he had  
gotten a load of the rest of the girl's outfit.  
  
"Eriol-kun, you look *marvelous*! I told you that gold would suit  
you! Aren't you glad you let me make this costume for you now?" Tomoyo  
exclaimed, clapping her hands and sparkling excitedly.  
  
Now it was her turn to be goggled at by Syaoran. But he soon returned  
his gaze to Eriol---after all, wouldn't you?  
  
Ah, yes...the costume. Tomoyo had whipped up a most sumptuous and  
pleasing feast for the eyes for our dear Eriol. In addition to his  
lovely hair and makeup (which Tomoyo had spent the last month coaching  
him in the proper application of), he was sporting a gold and black  
patent-leather and chainmail bodysuit---sleeveless and backless---which  
also featured a lovely gold spiralised conical brassiere. These were  
perfectly matched by the delicate gold spiral armbands winding up the  
tops of his arms, as well as the elbow-length patent leather gloves. The  
final charming accessories to top this outfit off right were the  
sparkling black-and-gold fishnet stockings which disappeared into  
spike-heeled calf-high black patent leather boots. In all, Tomoyo had  
really outdone herself this time...and Eriol wasn't a bad model either,  
especially with that pout.  
  
Tomoyo glanced over at Syaoran and asked, "Don't you like it? I made it  
especially for you, Li-kun!"  
  
Yep...she's DEFINITELY lost it, Syaoran thought weakly. By this point,  
he no longer much cared what they did to him; to his mind, they'd already  
done quite enough. Quite frankly, he wanted nothing more than to wash his  
brain in a couple thousand gallons of lye right about now.  
  
"My dear, sweet Syaoran...the fun is just starting!" Eriol exclaimed as  
he sashayed over to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone. "We  
thought we'd put on a show for you...but then we realised that it would  
be MUCH more fun if you could be *part* of the show!" He grinned once  
more as he bent---not without some difficulty---to press the  
"play" button.  
  
As the music started, he shot a quick glance of dismay at Tomoyo. "I  
thought you said you had everything ready! Why isn't the tape rewound?"  
  
"..." was the only response he got.  
  
"Oh well. No matter," and Eriol began to get into the song, which by now  
was somewhere near its middle.  
  
Just when Syaoran thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, Eriol began  
to sing.  
  
"Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body," and he proceeded to demonstrate with the help of a  
rather large bottle of Hershey's Syrup, a can of Redi-Wip, and a biiig  
bottle of maraschino cherries. And Syaoran's prone, shirtless form, of  
course. Eriol continued with the song, grinding away and acting out said  
song as he did so:  
  
"Feel the silky touch of my caresses  
They will keep you looking so brand new  
Let me cover you with velvet kisses  
I'll create a look that's made for you"  
  
Eriol actually didn't have a half-bad singing voice, but Eriol as Pop  
Diva was just too much. Especially when he was *dancing* over Syaoran  
and then proceeded to perform his neat little bar trick with the cherry  
stem mere inches from Syaoran's terrified face. Syaoran was not one to  
run away in the heat of battle, but this was something beyond him. His  
face, already the deepest shade of crimson it had ever been, finally  
erupted in one gusher of a nosebleed...and the poor little wolf finally  
passed out under Diva Eriol's careful ministrations.  
  
Eriol, for his part, seemed rather disappointed. "You go to *all* this  
trouble to entertain someone, and this is what happens?" He pouted,  
which made him simultaneously cuter and eerier than usual. Sure that the  
Fun was now over, he pounced from Syaoran's lap down to the floor  
and began rewinding the tape.  
  
"Nonsense, Hiiragizawa-kun! That was a WONDERFUL show! I'm so glad that  
I taped it all. Really, you did an excellent job. In fact,  
Syaoran-kun's fainting only serves to highlight how great your  
performance was! You've tired him out! I couldn't have done it better  
myself," Tomoyo was more than slightly effervescent after witnessing this  
display.  
  
"In fact," she went on, "I think you deserve a show of your own." She  
smiled very sweetly at Eriol as he glanced at her for the first time  
since he'd come out of the bathroom.  
  
"..." was all that could come out of Eriol's mouth as he gazed in  
astonishment at Tomoyo.  
  
For you see, while Eriol had been keeping Syaoran busy, Tomoyo had holed  
up in Syaoran's washroom herself for a few minutes. Having thought about  
this situation in advance, Tomoyo had sensibly worn *her* costume  
underneath her regular clothing.  
  
"You see, the more I thought about it, about what you were doing to my  
beloved Sakura-chan's Syaoran, I realised that I couldn't let you get  
away with it," Tomoyo began to chide, a note of indignance creeping into  
her voice.  
  
"..." Eriol's nose began to bleed as he nodded mutely at the wonder  
standing before him, who was now saying things he had ceased to  
understand.  
  
For Tomoyo had dreamed up a most lovely creation for herself, as  
well. Her hair, as it was most of the time, had been brushed and brushed  
until it shone, and was trailing freely down her back and over her  
shoulders. Her makeup was simple; she was already quite pale and lovely  
and her wide sparkling violet eyes really needed no other  
enhancement; the blush of righteous indignance staining her cheeks was  
enough. This natural beauty was further enhanced by and enhancing to the  
actual costume itself, which consisted of a black vinyl lace-up bodysuit  
laced with several yards of lavender satin ribbon, lavender elbow-length  
satin gloves, a poufy lavender net miniskirt that looked as though it had  
been spun from clouds, opaque silver tights, lavender satin lace-up  
ballet slippers, and the capper: delicate lace-looking lavender pixie  
wings gracing her shoulders. In short, it was no wonder Eriol couldn't  
comprehend speech right at this moment.  
  
"...this seemed like a good idea when we first planned it, but you were  
right when we were on the way over here. I would NEVER want to hurt my  
beloved Sakura-chan. NEVER. But then I realised...I never actually  
*did* anything wrong! I only videotaped it; *you* did all the actual  
wrongdoing! So the solution became simple: if I punish the wrongdoer,  
Sakura-chan won't be mad at me!" Tomoyo glowed as she explained this to  
Eriol.  
  
"...so, umm, how *exactly* are you going to punish me?" Eriol, it seemed,  
had finally regained his voice...although it did seem to be a tiny bit  
higher and squeakier than usual.  
  
"Our plan for Syaoran worked so well, I see no reason not to  
continue..." Tomoyo smiled serenely as she padded over to the karaoke  
machine in her ballet slippers. "Thanks for rewinding the tape for me, by  
the way." The play button was going to get a hefty workout today.  
  
"But...but...what about your love for Sakura-san? This doesn't make any  
sense!" Eriol blurted...backing away from Tomoyo as she now advanced upon  
him, smiling a catlike smile the entire time.  
  
"Oh, but it *does* make sense! I get two things out of this: the most  
important being that I avenge any pain you've caused Sakura-chan, and  
secondly...I get to have a little *fun*. I don't get to have fun very  
often, remember? I'm going to enjoy this...and it's all for  
Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed gleefully. "And if you don't mind, I'll  
take that microphone now...there, thank you. See? Maybe I won't be so  
hard on you if you cooperate and take your punishment like a good  
boy..." Tomoyo was grinning from ear to ear now as the music began.  
  
"You've got style, that's what all the girls say...  
Satin sheets and luxuries so fine...  
All your suits are custom-made in London...  
But I've got something that you'll REALLY like...  
  
Gonna dress you up in my love!  
All over, all over...  
Gonna dress you up in my love!  
All over your body..."  
  
Tomoyo's normally exquisite singing voice became something completely  
different when singing this pop song...deeper, richer, more  
sultry...slightly disturbing...or perhaps it was the way she laughed the  
Stock Evil Dominatrix laugh at the end of the first chorus...  
  
"Are you *sure* you're the same Tomoyo-san I came here with?!??!"  
__________________________________________________  
  
sore ja, owari datta nyaaaa!  
  
NOTES:  
  
let's see, what to say...firstly, this fic was MOSTLY inspired by several  
conversations Jae-san has been having with Eriol and Tomoyo in her  
blog...i just about lost it after the Britney Spears Pasty Incident, and  
this is what came out. so this is in some way *partially* her fault, and  
i hope she likes it. ^^ i would also like to take this opportunity to  
thank my bunnies for filling my head with Eeeevil, and also the Fujitsu  
Corporation for making a decent laptop which i could afford and on which a  
good portion of this fic was written while i was commuting back and forth  
between work and home. and finally, GIGANTIC thanks to Pix-chan for being the first victim of this fic *koffs* and very helpfully pointing out a few things i hadn't really thought about when writing this. not to mention going over this with a fine metaphorical red pen. *niko* as mentioned earlier, C&C are GREATLY appreciated; please send them to: toriniku@hotmail.com  
  
mata ne!  
  
janaki j.  
  
*Proud Sponsor of the Niko Ambition Tour*  



End file.
